The Forbidden
by Ellenor-san
Summary: [KaRe] Their families always hated each other. The emperor's son wants love, and finds it in the enemy. As they forbid him from seeing Hiwatari, anger and hate grows in the boy and a bloody battle begins to unfold in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

The Forbidden

Summary: Their families always hated each other. The emperor's son wants love, and finds it in the enemy. As they forbid him from seeing Hiwatari, anger and hate grows in the boy and a bloody battle begins to unfold in the shadows...

Warnings: shounen-ai (yaoi), lemon, abuse

Main pairing: KaRe Other: TBA (TO BE ANNOUNCED)

Well here's a nnnnnnneeeewww ficcy! I got the idea when i was listenting to HIGH AND MIGHTY COLOR'S new song STYLE GET GLORY IN THIS HAND... and when I was searchin up the new PS2 game, SHINOBIDO IMASHIME (way of the samurai)! THAT GAME KICKS ASS (from the looks of it). THE GAME COMES OUT IN FALL (i think) IN JAPAN! (high and mighty color's song, is the theme song... thats wut ive read. So yeah...) ENJOIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (enjoy)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 - Lies

When you want something, you'd do anything to get it. That includes betraying your own family to get your goal... Love is one of those things. You want to be wanted in life so badly, yet you know it can cause problems with everyone if the person you love is the enemy. Yes, my tribe dispises his family and it goes the other way arounrd. Currently, I live in Hong Kong, China. And he lives in Tokyo, Japan. I admit I am gay, therefore, I love guys not females. I don't get what there is in girls. All they tend to be is loud and annoying. But guys are soo much better, esspecially when they're hot. I like the way their back arches and when water slowly trails down their smooth flesh.

Their lips are so soft and full. When they press against mine, I do not to break apart. And yes, I have seen this being before. He goes by the name of Kai Hiwatari and man is he a beauty. He has two toned blue hair and he wears a long white scarf around his neck. He has goregous violet eyes that shine in the night.

I saw him when I secretly took a trip to Japan. I saw him leave his huge mansion, heading for the road. I hide behind a building, trying not to get caught. But it was no use, he saw me. He gave me an evil glare then turned around and walked towards me. My heart began to beat faster and faster when he got closer to me. I was speachless. Not a word could come out of my mouth. He stopped when he was about 30 centimeters away from me. He let out a hmph.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked in a cold tone. My cheeks turned bright red when he talked. His voice was so manly. He arched an eyebrow when he saw the redness of my face. Then he smirked.

"Call me Kai, kid." He said. I smiled in return and tried to say something.

"I...I'm Rei...K..Kon." I stuttered. He chuckled and turned around, heading for the road. But before he took a step, he turned around again.

"Oh yeah, I forgot something." He said. I didn't look at him cause I too had turned around. I was walking at a slow pace then suddenly, he got hold of my wrist and carried me over his back. I couldn't say anything since his hand was on my mouth. I then prayed that everything will be alright. He ran and ran through the alley of his mansion and then later on opened a trap door in his backyard. He ran down the stairs with me on his back. He locked the door and continued running. The lower he went, the darker and colder it became. At the end of the stairs was a torch. He lit the thing with a match then he threw me down on a soft matress.

At first I got angry that he had brung me here. I yelled out soo many complaints. He sighed then caught me by surprise by brushing his soft lips against my own. I was totally shocked but then I let him continue. It was a beautiful feeling. I shut my eyes as he pushes me onto the thing so now he's sitting on my stomach. He then breaks the kiss to remove his clothing. I knew what he wanted but I... I just can't. It's wrong, that's what I thought... That's what everyone thought. But I can't let a stupid rule ruin my life. I took off my jacket and threw it else where. Kai and I pulled our shirts over our head. Now he and I are shirtless. Lastly, we take off our trousers, leaving us in nothing but boxers. We also take off our shoes and socks, kicking them off.

We join lips once again. I wrap my arms around the perfect stranger and he does the same to me. I lay back down onto the so called 'bed'. Seconds later, I feel something wanting to enter my mouth. Yup, it's Kai's tongue. He wants an entrance and I allow it. His moist tongue explored the insides of me and I let out a moan of pleasure as this stranger slides his hand up my sides. His touch is so fragile, so great.

"You're beautiful." He whispered to me with lust. Then he nipped at my ear. Trailing his tongue over each crack of my ear. He smirks then moves lower. Suddenly, I can feel his hot breath pressed against my neck. This boy then placed soft kisses on my neck and as he does this, one hand is on my stomach, drawing circles with a finger. I moan quietly to his motions. He does this for a while, kissing me harder creating scars on my neck. Finally he stops. He stares deeply into my eyes, trying to say something. I look back at him with full knowledge of his unspoken words... He wants to... I nod unsurely for an answer. Though I say yes, he still can see the fear in my eyes.

"You don't have-" He says calmly.

"I want to, I'm just a bit nervous about all this..." I say. He smiles then begins to kiss me once again, with him on top of me, moving lower and lower with each action. His hands then dropped from my waist to my thighs as he began to caress the insides of them. Using his thumb in a circular motion to arouse me. Closer and closer the circles came to the center of me, but never was it touched. All this teasing was driving me impatient and mad but when I feel Kai's hand sliding between my tanned flesh and the hem of my boxers.

Carefully, he tugs on the hem, bringing it down. After, he returned to my thighs. Then suddenly, he reached my core. This surprised me. But my thoughts, my worries were all gone as I felt the pleasure being brought to me. I let out a moan when I feel his finger moving inside of me. So ever gently, he's trying not to hurt me but strong enough to bring me delight. He continued for a long period, until it was time. The moans escaping my lips became louder and uncontrollable. So now was desfinetly the time.

He took his hand out of me and looked into my orbs. Though my eyes were shut, but I opened them once I sensed his gaze upon me. I ran my hands down his muscle bound chest, lingering on his abs and his pecks for brief moments. Then my hands wandered to the seam of his boxers. I slowly slid one hand in and began stroking his long, now hardened shaft.

He moaned as he bit his lip. _It feels so good, especially coming from him... the one I love._ But his thoughts were interrupted when he moved my fingers across his testicles repeatedly.

I continued until Kai had to stop me. He wanted them to come together. I then used my hands to reach down to his boxers and pulled them off, the only bit of clothing left on either of us. Once done, we were both completely naked.

I then looked at Kai with my golden orbs. Something in them caught Kai by surprise. He expected to see fear and anxiety but instead, he had found my eyes pleading to his. I wanted him badly. And he could see that, and he didn't want to deny her what she so wanted. All it took was one smooth motion... One quick thrust and I was a virgin no more. He did it suddenly as to not hurt me anymore than was expected.

He stopped before continuing as to accustom me to this new feeling. He started moving slowly inside me. Moving back and forth while grinding his body to mine. I couldn't help but move along with him. His motions were so inviting and once I found the sensation increase, I continued to move with him. The pace increased. I moaned for the numerous time that evening. Kai smiled upon hearing that.

We both continued our motions, which became faster with each thrust. I screamed just as I was at my peak and Kai at his. "Kai!" My voice was indescribable. He'd never heard that tone from me yet, and he liked it. We then came together. We both laid there, side by side panting. Our bodies shined of sweat. Finally, he rolled to my side and grabbed my waist and pulled me in possesivly. I obeyed and clung to his chest. He kissed me on the top of my head and he ran his delicate fingers through my raven hair. I, in turn began tracings patterns around his chest.

Neither of us said a word. Slowly, the patterns stopped and Kai's hand rested on my side... Slowly, we fell asleep together in one another's arms.

Our lives at the moment were perfect... Even when I'm with a stranger that I only know the name of...

We lay their silently, not a word escaping our lips. Suddenly, this loud voice had awaken us. My eyes jolt open and I sit up. Kai does the same. The voice again screams something... "Kai!"

I arch an eyebrow, turning to Kai. He must know something about this. "Kai what's going on?" I ask. He doesnt say a word though his eyes are narrowed. I let out a huh to get an answer. All he does is sigh and gives me a demand. "Hurry up and get dressed." At first I'm curious about his words then he gives me a death glare and I nod in response. I get off the bed and retrieve my clothing. Putting on my boxers quickly, followed by my trousers. I put my shirt over my head and pull it down. Last, I put my jacket on. Kai quickly gets himself dressed as the voice keeps yelling his name out.

When he's done, he places a soft kiss on my lips and tells me to go. He points to a second exit. "Hurry Rei! Please go!" He pleads. Before I left, I asked him what's going on. "It's my grandfather. If he sees me with you then we're toast." He answers in a hurry. "So if he sees me with you, we get a spanking?" I question. He shook his head. "Raping, and or beating." My eyes widened. That's cruel. Why would someone want to rape just for seeing me with Kai...

Again he places a soft kiss on my lips. He points to the second exit and I nod. I rush to the door and place my hand around the knob and I look back at Kai. "Will I ever see you again?" I question. He smiles and nods. "Someday Rei. Don't worry." I smile in return and nod. "Ok. But you promised!" He smirked and I run out. I shut the door behind me. After that, all I saw after that door was stone walls. I have this feeling that they lead me somewhere... So I begin to run. I run and run. I can see a door ahead of me. I rush to the wooden thing and open it. It leads me to stone stairs. I run up them and I realize that I'm outside. I recognize the place and head for an airport... Back to China.

So after that trip to Japan, I end up here in China. I lay on my bamboo bed and stare at the ceiling, thoughts of Kai flowing through my mind. I can't get him out of my head. No matter what I do, his scent, his touch, is still in me. But I cannot reveal him to my family and or friends. I just can't. Cause if I mentioned that I'm in love with him Mariah's hear will be broken and I will suffer serious concequences since I don't go with tradition.

My parents tell me that I will be marrying Mariah in the future. But I do not want to. How come I have be told who to marry? Oh yeah, maybe it's because I'm the Emperor's son. My father lives in a huge palace and I do not. I live in a small village with my team and my coach along with other neko friends. They treat me like a prince, which I am but I just want to be treated like everyone else. I don't need people to feed or get things for me which are too easy to obtain.

I let out a sigh and Lee walks in. He smiles and sits on the edge of the bed. "So what's up?" He asks me, not noticing my obsession over Kai. "Nothing." I say in return as I roll over to lie on my stomach. He chuckles and then Tao steps in. He stands infront of my bed and sighs. "Where were you little one? I was almost worried to death!" He questions me. I don't want to tell him that I was in Japan for the past few days so I make up a little lie.

"I was training in the far woods, Tao." I stutter, hoping that he would buy it. A moment of silence was held upon us as my heart pounded out of my chest. Suddenly, he smiles and nods. "Ok." He walks out along with Lee. I let out a sigh of relief.

_That was a close one..._

It's only a matter of time till my pheonix is back in my arms. I'm sorry father, but this is my life, not yours.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC.

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! OOOhhh and for you people that don't like to review but you read stories anyway, try to review! Just say two words if you can't say anything: "Please Update."

OKK! SO YEAH... ILL UPDATE THIS SOON! Oh and AN ENDLESS SEARCH has ALMOST come to an end. I'll update the last and final chappie ASAP. I'm currently working on it P and got a few paragraphs down...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Forbidden**

**Summary: **Their families always hated each other. The emperor's son wants love, and finds it in the enemy. As they forbid him from seeing Hiwatari, anger and hate grows in the boy and a bloody battle begins to unfold in the shadows...

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Lemon. Possible future abuse.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade.

**Pairings: **KaRe

**Author's Note: **Here is chapter two! Sorry for the LONG hiatus people. I hope you forgive me. Kai's POV this time.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

**Chapter Two**

Here I am. In Japan. I am miles away from my only love. How pleasant. The soft grass swayed side to side as the gentle breezed grazed upon my face. I lay on the fresh green strands, eyes closed and arms folded behind my navy locks. Images of the kitten raced through my head, yet again. The young one's silky hair pressed against my cold skin, his warm breath against my neck. I need it. All over again.

_As he throws me onto the matress, our lips are quickly tied into a bond. I brush my cold lips against his and a small sigh of pleasure immediatly escapes his mouth. He wants more. Suddenly, I feel his tongue against my lip, asking for entrance. I happily let him enter and our tongues battle. Devour me. I keep repeating those two words in my mind. Devour me, Rei, devour me._

_We continue battling, sharing our liquids. His lips remind me of sweet candy. _

_The thought of going further passes through my head. The desire to hear his screams begin to erupt through out my body. My hands begin to moisten as I run them down the tiger's slender body. I slow down once my palms reach his curves. What smooth velvety skin he owns. Velvet. Another small moan escaped him when he feels a deep sensation on his jewels. I smirk. I fondle with his property for a while. He gasps heavily when I hit his sensitive spot. Laughing, I put my lips to his ear, breaking our bond. I nibble at his lobe, sucking and licking the flesh as he groaned in delight. _

_His arms wrapped around my neck as he heads in for my skin. Nipping hard, he leaves scars and stains. _

_Once I finish the apetizer, I pull him away, gazing into his hazel eyes. I give him a sign for the main course. He nods gently and our lips join one last time. The tigher slides his hand up my loose shirt, roaming his palm around my front. Later then the shirt is pulled over my head and onto the floor. I do the same for him, instantly removing his bottoms as well. He lay there still, naked before my eyes. I roughly take off my remainders and gently place my head on his chest, listening to his beat._

_A small smile was creased upon the little one's lips, placing a hand on my locks. I look up at him, in mild concern. His fragmented joy soons turn into its fullest. His smile releases rays of bliss through the both of us; he looks so happy with me. _

_For a moment, I shut my eyes with hope._

A depressing sigh escaped my lips. Rei's flavour still lurks in my mouth, I can taste him. I close my eyes and I imagine him here in my arms. My eyes then gaze upon the sky and a small smile creases upon my face. My urge to love him with all my heart starts to erupt in my core. I smirk.

My feelings can not be controlled.

I quickly fall into a deep sleep on the shore of the river. Quickly, I fall into a deep sleep. As the moments past by, I fall deeper and deeper into the silence. I was so close to being paralized until I hear a rusty car break behind me. I look back, groaning. Realizing that the car stopped behind me, I sit up. When the leader walks out of the car, a smirk grows on my face. The expression on my grandfather's face amused me. His daggers looked directly into mine, strinking as he came forward. Once the elder reached my pressence, he slapped me across the face. What a surprise. I slide back. Instantly I get back onto my feet. Does he know about my affair with the tiger? I pray that he does not. He laughs evily, and then hands me a plane ticket. All of his current actions, I am confused. What is he thinking?

My eyes scan the text printed on the paper. Quickly they widen. Beijing, China. I slowly gaze up at my grandfather in awe. I wanted to ask him why but then he cuts me off.

"Be at Narita Airport tomorrow at sunrise. The rest of the information are on the papers. Do not be late."

He paces away slowly, heading for the vechile. I just stand there. Confused. In awe. Speachless. My palms begin to sweat. Is he bluffing? Does he know? I shake my head of the confussion. But, this surely was my chance.

I run back to the mansion as the car skidded away. I need to make a phone call to Rei, immediatly.

Once I reach my habitat, I rush into my room, hoping that no one catches me. I snatch the phone from its counter. Hurrying into the closet, I shut the door behind me. I search in my pockets, finding the kitten's number. When the paper is in my hands, I dialed the numbers. I then hold the phone to my ear.

First ring.

No answer.

Second ring. No answer. My palms begin to sweat and my heart races.

_Pick up, pick up!!_

I loose hope until I hear his soothing voice from the other side.

"Hello?"

Once his voice enters my body, my muscles loosen and I calm down. My grip on the phone tightens and a small smile creases upon my face.

"Rei? Its me, Kai!" I can hear him gasp. He takes a while to reply.

"What are you doing, Kai?! We could get caught!"

I dont listen to his response. Instead, I reply.

"Rei! Im coming to China! Ill be there in a few days!"

Again he was shocked. I could feel a smile crack up on his face. Half of him was excited for me, the other portion was angry and scared.

"Are you serious?"

I reply with an 'MMMhmm.' The neko began to tear up. How emotional he was. A small laugh slips through my lips.

"Dont cry... Dont. Ill be there soon."

My words seemed to be hard on Rei. He just couldn't believe it. The truth felt like a lie. The tiger quickly replied as soon as I put the phone down.

"I love you Kai, but please be carefull. Please."

I put the phone down and exit my dreadful closet. I search for an empty lugage. Once I did, I threw in random clothing, not caring if it was messy nor clean. It doesn't matter to me at all. As I bend down to search under my bed, I unexpectantly find an old picture frame. Rei and I were in it. We secretly took it when I was last with him before I had to leave. Hehe, we just finished some "_business_" and we look exhausted here. Still, we look so happy. I want to continue that happiness, but no one would ever allow us to be together. Never. Our families were just too different. He was a prince of a rich and powerful tribe. Im just a prisoner. A normal person. Lower than his class. It was impossible for us to be togehter.

I throw in the picture frame once I am done remembering the memories. I sigh and throw myself onto the bed, hiding my face into the pillow. Too much stress. Too much trouble. All of this was clouding my head. My eye lids slowly begin to turn heavy. My vision starts to blur. Eventually, my orbs shut tight and I fall into a deep slumber. I need to re gain my energy for tomorrow. No one will stop me.

Minutes after the Pheonix falls into a deep sleep, the door clicks open. The new suspect quiet walks to the blunette, his new goal made once his eyes laid on the open suitcase laying on the bed. When the person reached the messy bagage, he reached a hand to take the photograph on top of all the threads. His eyes squinted with rage as he scanned the picture. He ran out of the room quickly, shutting the door quietly behind him. Rapidly, the man jogged to his office with the frame in hand.

"I should have known, Kai."

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

**TBC.**

There's chapter two!! I hope you like it. I just had to add some lemon in there xD


End file.
